


Performance Evaluation

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka and Nola, and the aftermath.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Nola belongs to B_Radley. Any errors in portrayal are mine.

Ahsoka grinned a little as she looked down at the woman whose hips she was straddling. "So?"

"Not terrible," Nola answered, keeping a studious expression despite the fact that Ahsoka's lekku were just barely touching her ribs, and moving in ways that _tickled_.

There was a flash of challenge in the other's eyes, just moments before she dipped down and placed her mouth on one breast, sharp teeth grazing the nipple.

At least that meant the tickling stopped, Nola thought before she found herself struggling to use her brain at all.

Who knew former Jedi were that skilled in this?


End file.
